transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Flyboys at a Bar
City Center - Vos A city expanding upwards more than outwards, Vos is a thing of beauty. Rising up to form the city's centerpiece is the atmosphere piercing Citadel, the tallest structure on Cybertron. Serving as the city's primary structural support, the massive blade like structure begins deep in the roots of the vertically inclined city, which grows from its trunk like the limbs and branches of a robotic tree. Spiraling up and around the Citadel, the wealthiest of Cybertronians are thriving in a bustling metropolis of business, art, and capitalism that makes Crystal City look less than average. The religious influence is clear in the ornate architecture of the city -- everywhere you look there is a mosaic devoted to a Cybertronian creation story or a statue of an ancient Cybertronian hero swimming in spiritual meaning. Above the Plate, where the sun still shines, Vos is truly a paradisecone that has literally swept its dirt under the rug. Contents: The Citadel Blast Off is at a bar in the aerial-friendly city of Vos. He is here to retrieve some jet and shuttle parts for Darkmount's medics, but the cargo shipment has been temporarily delayed and the Combaticon needed some way to pass the time. He could certainly use a drink. His recent days have gone from the highest highs to the lowest lows. The thing he has been waiting for for so long, the pinnacle of all his current goals, finally happened. Blast Off offlined Blurr. (With help, but his was the final shot, and that's all that matters, right?) He also caused severe damage to the Hoover Dam, offlined Firestar, and even sent Blitzwing packing in a one-on-one training room fight! This should have been his finest hour!!! And yet it was not. Instead, somehow, ...as usual, it seems... his luck went downhill rapidly and from bad to worse. (Not that his arrogance and bragging could POSSIBLY have anything to do with it....) Galvatron himself, displeased that Blast Off did not succeed in preventing the Autobots from gaining some valuable data, has publicly chastized the Combaticon and assigned him to (what he feels is) a fate worse than death: cleaning up after Apeface and Snapdragon. Without being allowed to take showers afterwards, either. The fastiduous shuttleformer is aghast with the horror of it all. Thus- the drinks. And we haven't even gotten to Harrow, the psychiatric evaluation, and her "happy" pills yet. A slightly scruffy and smelly Blast Off now sits in the back of the bar, somewhere dark, head held in one hand and an empty drink in the other staring at nothing in particular. After hearing the city of Vos had opened its doors to all, Skydive was one of the first in line for a visit. True, it used to be Decepticon territory, and still is which leads to the Aerialbot keeping on his guard. But that doesn't stop him from marveling at the wonder that is this aerial paradise. For once he's actually grinning, looking starstruck through the entire trip. All journeys need to end though, which is why the mech enters one of the many bars in the city, looking tired, but fulfilled. Reading glasses still remain magnetized to his nose after a trip to the library when he moves up to the counter, ordering a bit of midgrade and about to take a seat. ..Except what's this? A familiar glow of violet in that back? Bright blues shift to the dark area of the bar once he's spotted Blast Off, sending the mech a raise of a brow while walking over. "Of all the bars in Vos, somehow I end up in the same one as you." Tone is jovial, a smirk on his lips, though this falters when a certain smell hits his sensors and he cringes. "Er.. bad day?" After a long pause, Blast Off looks slowly up. He doesn't seem quite as alert or even as stiflingly haughty as usual, though somehow he still manages to retain a certain dignity. Oh great, an aerialbot. Skydive. With glasses- that actually make him look somewhat intelligent, though "intelligent" and "Autobot" are not two terms that usually meet inside his head. "It appears you did." He says flatly, then sees Skydive's reaction to the smell. There's a purple flash in his optics as he looks away briefly, then back at the Autobot. "You could say that." You know things are bad when you actually start feeling bad for a Con, but Blast Off has been semi-decent to the Aerialbot when not shooting him up. A sliver of regret enters his mind at his reaction, attempting to make it up by inviting himself to sit opposite the Combaticon. "I'm guessing you're not really in the mood to talk about it?" He offers with a soft smile, taking a moment to sip his drink. "I have to say, though. This city is amazing. I'm surprised it didn't open itself to the public sooner. I mean.. not that there'smany Autobot fliers, but you know." Blast Off raises an optical ridge as Skydive sits opposite him. "You know, that truce is over, Skydive. I should probably shoot you now.... Again." He doesn't make any move to do so, however, apparently deciding he'd rather order another drink instead, which he does. As he waits, he answers Skydive's guess with, "No." He looks away at nothing in particular again until Skydive mentions the city. He turns to face the Aerialbot, saying, "Yes. This city is quite beautiful, and the classy, aerial focus to it makes it a pleasure to visit." He pauses for a moment. "It's not neccessarily as good to live in... not anymore." "True. But you don't seem the type to suddenly shoot up a bar." Skydive quips in return, a cool little smile gracing his features. He's very tempted to ask just what trouble the Con had gotten into in order to smell and act like he does, but he holds his question for another time. Nursing his drink, he tilts head slightly in curiosity. "Why's that? I haven't heard much of Vos, unfortunately. I did catch a few things about a gang, however.." Gaze shifts down in thought with one hand rubbing his chin. Though he doesn't reach an epiphany, instead blinking in surprise when finally noticing his glasses. "Were these here to the whole time..?" He wonders to himself and sets them upon the table after removing them. Blast Off receives his new drink, taking a swig and placing the glass back down while still firmly in his grasp. He gives a nod. "Not usually." He HAS shot at Blurr in a bar, but Blurr is an exception. Slaggit, he's always an exception. He looks back up at Skydive, dismissing the Aerialbot's comment on gangs. "The gangs are not neccessarily the problem. They are below the plate, and that's where the riff-raff live, anyway." Yes, Blast Off *IS* a snob. "Though it COULD be a problem if the gangs started to reach above the plate..." He takes another drink. "No, it's this religious tone. It's getting stronger. Long ago, it was just some groups proselytizing here and there, then it became a cornerstone of the city. Which I suppose is fine, as long as it stays out of my business. Other people's... business. I'm hearing rumors that is not always the case... not any longer." The former mercenary takes yet another drink from the glass. "But it's not like I spend much time here anymore, anyway." The Combaticon watches the Aerialbot remove his glasses and tilts his head slightly. "I'm surprised to see someone, especially an Autobot, with glasses. They make you almost look... intelligent." He says the last word with some skepticism... again, it's not a concept he's used to. "Were you reading?" "Hm.. I'm not exactly the religious sort." Even though he was made directly from Vector Sigma, "So I can see the issue with it enrcoaching. Hopefully it won't be too big of a problem in the future, though." And then he mentions his glasses, a cheeky little smirk slips its way across his face, regarding the Con with halfmast optics and a lofting brow. "You're saying I usually don't look intelligent?" He jests, leaning an elbow on the table and rolling drink lazily. "But yes, I do sometimes. They're less for reading and more for information storage. They read what I read and play it back for later reference." Another sip and a nod. "Mh, yes, I was at the library here. Amazing stuff, even if a lot of it is religious texts." Blast Off nods, then manages a slight snort and chuckle at the "intelligent" comment. "You seem intelligent compared to, say, Air Raid, but..." he pauses. "I'm not sure that really means much." He finishes his drink, placing it on the table with a sigh. "It is a shame. Our fight was not properly finished, thanks to him. I must admit I was disappointed.... It would seem we both have to deal with unexpected hazards during battle- you have Air Raid and I get to deal with Triggerhappy." He shakes his head, ordering yet another drink. Who knows how many the Combaticon has had at this point. He leans in slightly, though his look is a little harder than the Aerialbot's. "Some more intelligence would be welcome." Listening to the rest, he nods. "Interesting. I may have to look into them. The glasses, I mean ....and the library." Receiving another drink, he lifts it to drink but stares off for a moment. "It is quite difficult to get anyone to understand the importance of learning... of culture. At least in the ranks of the Decepticons. Instead, I am forced to deal with the most un-cultured, uncouth riffraff of them all. It's enough to drive one to drink sometimes." With that he takes a deep drink. Skydive actually gives a snort at that, feigning a hurt look. "Blast Off, you wound me." But he can't keep the look for long and quickly slips back to his usual, calm self. "Mm.. More intelligence would be nice, but I find too much of a good thing to not be worth it. I can't say my teammates are stupid either. Just.. spirited. It's refreshing and keeps me alert." Skydive quietly watches the other mech stare off, truly wondering what number of enerhol he's on, though he doesn't ask. "Surely there's no other smart mechs among you. Someone has to keep your crazy little faction afloat." He jeers softly at the Decepticon faction knowing full well his own has its problems as well. Blast Off hehs, and refrains from mentioning he fully intends to "wound" Skydive for real at some point in the future. Though ...and this must surely be the high-grade talking, for there's no way it could be him, right?... he has no real desire to destroy this Aerialbot. When the Decepticons inevitably destroy the Autobots, he may actually slightly miss his little conversations with Skydive. There *are* intelligent Decepticons, but Blast Off rarely gets to spend time with most of them. He mulls over all this, trying to clear his head, then a small, rare laugh escapes him. "I suppose "refreshing" is one way to put it." Shaking his head, he states quietly, "We all have our own ways of coping." At Skydive's last little "jab", he stops and gives the Autobot a slightly haughty, slightly bemused look, raising an optic ridge. He doesn't correct Skydive on the "crazy" comment, either. "Of course. Onslaught is brilliant, and Shockwave is very perceptive. Unfortunately, I get stuck most of the time these days with the likes of Triggerhappy and Blitzwing." There's a pause. "Or worse yet... Apeface and Snapdragon." There's a flicker as he looks down at himself, trying not to focus on that smell. He grabs his drink and downs another shot. "But you have your "elements" to deal with, too. We all have unfortunate things we have to deal with. Surely you have some, Autobot?" He leans in towards Skydive, awaiting an answer with an almost interested look on his face. Skydive is quite surprised by the laugh, not expecting it of him. But that must mean either the highgrade is working or Blast Off is in a genuinely good mood. "Blitzwing.. He's a tough mech." Smile falls slightly at the mention of the triplechanger, memories of the thoughts shared with Air Raid trickling through. "I don't envy you for havig to be around him." Unfortunately he hasn't had much contact with Triggerhappy, so he can't have much of an opinion on him. Nor the Horrorcons, thank Primus. "Me?" He tilts head a tad, smile playing back across his lips. "Well, for starters I suppose one would be you call me 'Autobot'. I have a name, you know." Free hand then reaches out when Blast Off leans in, aiming to snag away the empty shot glass. "And two, you look like you've had plenty. I don't want to be the unfortunate mech standing on Darkmount's doorstep with a drunk shuttle on my shoulder." Glass is set down and Skydive finishes off his own drink before replacing it in hand with his spectacles. "I have more than enough things to deal with when it comes to my brother's, though. Even Silverbolt can be a handful. But like I said, I enjoy it. It keeps me sharp. And besides, they mean well." With that said the jet stands to smile warmly down at the Combaticon and pat his shoulder. "Anyway, I'll leave you to it. I'd recommend catching a ride back. You don't look in the best flying condition." Then he turns on a heel and casually strides out of the bar, back into the city. Blast Off doesn't really flinch when Skydive takes the glass away. He's too inebriated to do much more than watch it go with a slightly disappointed look. Oh well. With all the high-grade and Harrow's pills, he certainly HAS had plenty. The Combaticon stares at the spot the glass HAD been, then looks up to the Aerialbot. "Fair enough, *Skydive*. I can appreciate the value of calling someone by their true and proper name!" And can he- he's heard "Babe Off" often enough lately as it is.... He nods ever-so-slightly at Skydive's comments on Blitzwing. "It sounds as if we both have our hands full with our respective teammates." He chuckles softly. "I'm not sure if all of mine exactly "mean well"...but... we do watch out for each other. I suppose it's just what a team does." And it's true- Blast Off, being the team's transport shuttle, feels responsible for making sure all of his team gets home. ...Not that he'd admit that. He snorts mildly at the last comment. "Meh. I can fly home just fine. I feel just fi....." His head starts to sag and the sentence trails away as the Combaticon starts fighting off recharge, then shakes his head to stay awake. "Or... perhaps I'll wait a bit." He doesn't even flinch as Skydive pats his shoulder, simply watching the mild-mannered and thoughtful Autobot walk away. "...Until we meet again, Skydive. "